alive
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Shintaro terbangun dan mendapati Ayano yang berada di hadapannya saat ia membuka mata. Canon. R&R?


"Bangun, Shintaro-kun."

Sebuah suara yang amat familar menyapa telinganya. Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata itu membuka seperti yang telah disuruh, tanpa menyadari siapa yang memanggilnya barusan. Setelah pemuda itu menyadari wajah yang ada di hadapannya, seluruh anggota tubuhnya langsung bereaksi. Mundur!

"He-hei, Shintaro-kun, kau tidak apa-apa? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba terkejut begitu?"

"Ka-kau! Mengapa kau bisa ada di sini! Mundur!" perintah Shintaro panik, punggungnya sudah menempel di kepala ranjang sementara gadis yang dihardiknya justru mendekat dengan ekspresi bingung. Tangan kanannya terulur ke depan tanpa bisa Shintaro cegah, dan menyentuh dahinya.

_Hangat_

Atmosfer tegang yang melingkupi pemuda dengan _jersey_ merah itu memudar, seiring dengan suhu menyenangkan yang menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya melalui tangan itu. Ia bisa merasakannya, benar-benar nyata, itu tangan yang dulu sering ia genggam tanpa ia sadari kehangatannya sampai pemiliknya benar-benar pergi. Tidak, Shintaro tidak ingin kehilangan tangan itu. Kehangatan itu.

"Kau baru saja mimpi buruk?" tanya gadis yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya itu memastikan, sedetik kemudian tawanya pecah. "Ahahahahaha! Kukira ada apa, kau membuatku terkejut, tahu."

Shintaro masih menggenggam tangan gadis itu, memastikannya tetap menempel di dahinya, menatap sepasang mata coklat itu dalam-dalam, sebersit kerinduan terlihat di balik matanya.

"...Oke, Shintaro-kun, kau membuatku takut sekarang." Ayano menghela napas setelah menit-menit berlalu dilalui dengan posisi yang sama dan tatapan mata yang intens. "Ayo, kita ke bawah, teman-teman sudah menunggu."

Masih terhipnotis dengan kehangatan yang Ayano pancarkan, Shintaro mengikuti gadis bersyal merah itu keluar kamar, pikirannya masih belum berpijak pada dunia nyata.

_Apa aku bermimpi?_

.

.

.

**alive**

Kagerou Project © Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)

(ShinAya, friendship/hurt/comfort, T, canon)

_-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

.

.

.

"Akhirnya, datang juga teman kita yang paling pemalas!" Sebuah suara sember menyambut Shintaro yang baru saja turun dari tangga, sementara Ayano mengikuti dari belakang sambil tersenyum. Ia menggosok-gosok matanya sekali lagi, pemandangan di ruang keluarga itu sama saja seperti biasa. Kano baru saja masuk ke dapur untuk mengambil panci sup, Momo dan Mary meletakkan mangkuk berusi nasi di atas meja, Konoha masih sibuk dengan negimanya (yang Shintaro duga dicuri dari dapur).

"Konoha! Jangan makan dulu sebelum semuanya datang!" semprot Kido yang baru saja keluar dari dapur, spatulanya masih teracung di udara sementara pemuda berambut putih itu langsung melarikan diri sambil menenteng tusukan terakhirnya. Belum sempat Shintaro mencerna situasi ramai ini, pintu depan terbuka oleh kedua pemuda yang sedang membawa kantung belanjaan.

"Kami pulang!" seru Seto dan Hibiya sambil tersenyum riang, lebih tepatnya hanya Seto yang melakukannya karena bocah dengan hoodie putih itu masih cemberut seperti biasa. Tergopoh-gopoh Mary menyambut Seto dengan ekspresi yang sama dan membantu membawakan barang-barangnya, sementara Hibiya yang masih kesal hanya disambut oleh Momo dengan ledekannya yang biasa saat bokongnya menghantam sofa.

"Wah, wah, siapa yang sedang _bad mood_ hari ini~ oh iya, kau sudah belikan aku sup kacang merah kalengannya, kan?"

"Haha, abaikan saja dia, sejak melihat label harga di labu di musim seperti itu wajahnya langsung berubah drastis!" sahut Seto sambil tertawa. "Lagipula, salah dia juga yang tidak bawa cukup uang padahal tahu sendiri kalau musim-musim seperti ini labu susah dicari! Oh iya, Shintaro, itu aku sudah belikan persediaan cola, masukkan saja ke lemari es kalau kau ingin menikmatinya dalam keadaan dingin."

"E-eh? Oh, iya, oke." Bahkan Shintaro tidak ingat kalau ia titip dibelikan cola. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Semua temannya terlihat biasa dengan kehadiran Ayano yang kini mendahuluinya dan ikut membantu menyiapkan makan malam. Dengan senyum hangat andalannya, gadis itu menyambut kedatangan Seto dan Hibiya, tertawa dengan Momo dan Mary, bahkan membantu mendamaikan Kido dan Konoha serta mengumpulkan semuanya ke ruang keluarga. Shintaro hendak meraih sekaleng cola yang masih di dalam kantung, namun sebuah tangan hangat menghentikan niatnya.

"Tidak ada minuman bersoda sebelum makan, Shintaro-kun. Kau tahu peraturan di tempat ini, kan?" tegur Ayano lembut, namun tak kehilangan unsur tegas sama sekali. Cola yang semula ada di tangan Shintaro langsung berpindah ke tangan sang gadis bersyal merah, lalu berakhir di kantung seperti semula. "Kau boleh mengambilnya setelah makan. Sekarang, ayo kembali ke teman-teman."

"Ta-tapi aku ingin meminumnya dalam keadaan dingin –"

"Iya, iya akan kuletakkan di lemari es," ujar Ayano sambil mendorong pemuda berambut merah itu ke ruang keluarga. "Sekarang, ayo kita makan bersama. Aku sudah kelaparan."

Shintaro lagi-lagi mematung di depan sementara teman-teman yang dimaksud telah duduk manis mengelilingi meja, nasi dan segala lauk pauknya memenuhi permukaan. Televisi masih menyala, namun volumenya terkalahkan oleh suara riuh rendah yang mereka hasilkan. Samar-samar Shintaro bisa mendengar suara pintu lemari es ditutup, dan merasakan kehadiran Ayano yang kini masuk ke dalam ruangan dan mengambil tempat diantara Kido dan Seto.

"Apa yang kautunggu, _Niichan?_ Nanti makanannya keburu dingin, lho," ajak Momo sambil mengambil sumpitnya, diikuti oleh yang lain. Uap miso menguar ke udara, wangi khasnya memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Seharusnya hari ini adalah hari yang biasa, makan malam yang biasa, kalau saja...

_Kalau saja Ayano tidak duduk di situ, tersenyum sambil menyuap miso ke mulutnya, bercanda dengan teman-teman yang lain._

"Ene! Aku harus mengajak Ene!" seru Shintaro pada dirinya sendiri, tangannya otomatis merogoh saku celana dimana ia biasa meletakkan smartphone-nya. Momo mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya bingung ketika dilihatnya kakak laki-lakinya mengetuk layar dengan panik. Tidak ada gadis biru familiar yang mencerewetinya saat kunci layar terbuka, hanya ada _wallpaper default_ ponselnya sendiri.

"Momo! Apa Ene berada di ponselmu?" tanya Shintaro panik, sementara ia berlari menuju komputer yang terletak di pojok ruangan, bersebelahan dengan lemari buku.

"Ene? Apa maksudmu? _Niichan,_ Ene itu apa?"

Wajah Shintaro semakin memucat ketika proses _booting_ komputer itu selesai, namun tidak ada siapapun yang ada di balik layarnya. Tampilan sistem operasi itu tampak normal, tidak ada bekas diacak-acak oleh gadis _cyber_ yang sudah menemani hari-harinya sebagai hikkiNEET.

"Momo, jangan bilang kau bercanda..."

"Hah? Siapa yang bercanda? Mungkin kau kelaparan, _Niichan,_ makan dulu saja nanti kau boleh kembali main komputer lagi." Kali ini Momo berinisiatif untuk mengajak kakaknya yang nyaris terduduk lemas ke ruang keluarga lagi. Bahkan wangi miso pun tidak mampu mengungkit selera makannya, berkebalikan dengan teman-temannya yang makan dengan lahap. Sepasang mata gelap itu hanya fokus pada Ayano yang duduk berseberangan dengannya, mangkuknya sendiri benar-benar terabaikan sampai akhirnya Ayano menyadari kejadian tersebut dan menegurnya lagi.

"Ayo dimakan, Shintaro-kun, nanti kau bisa sakit."

"Apa kau ingin disuapi oleh Aya-_neechan?_ Hahahahaha!" sela Kano, lalu menertawakan leluconnya sendiri. Shintaro bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah yang melingkupi pipi gadis berjepit merah itu sekilas sebelum ledekan-ledekan lain kembali meluncur, pertanda Ayano benar-benar nyata, hadir di hadapannya, bukan palsu, masih bisa bernapas dan berjalan di muka bumi dengan kondisi sehat sentosa, dan tersenyum malu-malu ke arahnya.

Diantara semua keramaian itu, Shintaro langsung meloncat dan menubruk tubuh Ayano, memeluknya seerat yang ia bisa.

Tujuh pasang mata menatapnya dengan pandangan ternganga, senejak makanan mereka terabaikan, namun tak butuh waktu lama untuk membuat suasana lebih ramai daripada biasanya karena ditambah dengan siulan-siulan menggoda dan bercanda menjurus romansa. Maklum saja, selain Seto dan Mary, markas Mekakushi Dan dilanda krisis cinta, kecuali jika 'pertengkaran' Kano dan Kido dihitung sebagai bentuk afeksi mereka berdua. Semu di pipi Ayano semakin kentara.

"A-apa yang kaulakukan, Shintaro-kun?" tanya Ayano, berbagai macam perasaan bercampur aduk di dalam nada suaranya, namun tak ada inisiatif bagi mereka berdua untuk melepaskan diri.

"Akhirnya... akhirnya aku bisa bertemu lagi, Ayano... maafkan aku..."

"Apa yang kaukatakan, Shintaro-kun? Bukankah selama ini aku disini?" tanya Ayano, kali ini rasa penasarannya yang mendominasi karena bahunya mulai basah. Secara refleks ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Shintaro, menenangkan tangisan tanpa suaranya.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku... aku berjanji tidak akan mengabaikanmu lagi..."

Suara Shintaro semakin serak dan tidak beraturan lagi padanan kata-katanya, berbanding terbalik dengan pelukan di pinggang Ayano yang semakin mengerat. Gadis bersyal merah itu akhirnya mengambil inisiatif, dibawanya pemuda yang masih tenggelam dalam emosinya itu ke dalam kamar terdekat sementara siulan-siulan dan tertawaan itu semakin menjauh. Kali ini hanya ada mereka berdua, di kamar, dengan posisi yang masih sama.

Isakan Shintaro masih terdengar samar.

Perlahan, Ayano menjauhkan jarak diantara mereka, dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka benar-benar bertatap muka. Wajah tampan yang ada di hadapannya itu benar-benar berantakan, rasa bersalah terbaca jelas di mata hitamnya yang basah. Shintaro tak peduli terlihat hancur di depan gadis yang dikasihinya, asalkan ia masih bisa merasakan kehangatan yang baru saja ia rengkuh dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Asalkan ia masih memiliki cukup waktu untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang sesungguhnya terhadap Ayano. Kali ini ia yang mengambil alih, ditangkapnya tangan Ayano yang sebelumnya menyeka air mata di wajah Shintaro.

"Ayano... kau akan... selalu berada disini, kan?"

"Tentu saja, Shintaro-kun..."

"Maksudku, selalu berada di Mekakushi Dan, dan tidak akan pergi lagi dari hidupku..."

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kaukatakan, Shintaro-kun? Tentu saja aku tidak akan pergi, lagipula aku juga pendiri Mekakushi Dan, mana mungkin aku meninggalkan teman-temanku dan kau sendiri –"

Ucapan Ayano terputus ketika sesuatu yang lembut dan empuk menyentuh bibirnya. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk trut memejamkan mata dan menikmati sensasi baru ini bersama pemuda yang telah ia perhatikan sejak lama. Pemuda yang mengajarinya sepulang sekolah, menyemangatinya dengan kata-kata dingin saat ia mendapatkan nilai rendah, pemuda yang tampaknya tak peduli dengan dunia namun masih menyimpan sedikit rasa terhadap dirinya. Setelah Shintaro melepaskan ciumannya, Ayano baru menyadari kalau sedari tadi pemuda dengan _jersey_ merah itu masih meneteskan air mata.

"Jangan menangis lagi, Shintaro-kun," ujar Ayano lembut, tangannya sedikit bergetar ketika ia menghapus jejak air mata itu, namun ia berusaha menguatkan diri. "Kalau kau ingin melakukan sesuatu yang lebih dari ini, asal itu membuatmu tenang, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ti-tidak." Entah mengapa, baru sekarang Shintaro merasa malu atas perbuatannya, sementara ayano terkikik geli.

"Syukurlah kau sudah tidak apa-apa, Shintaro-kun," sahut Ayano sambil tersenyum riang ketika pemuda yang ada di hadapannya kini sibuk menggosok-gosok matanya dengan wajah bersemu, lalu berusaha merubah ekspresi wajahnya agar kembali datar seperti biasa meskipun hasilnya gagal total. "Aku akan selalu ada di sini, Shintaro. Aku akan selalu ada di hatimu."

Hangat itu kembali menjalar di dadanya, secara harfiah. Shintaro menahan tangan Ayano agar tetap berada di dadanya, selam mungkin. Kedua insan itu saling menatap tanpa suara, hanya cinta yang saling berkomunikasi melalui udara, hingga suara gemuruh dan guncangan hebat memekakkan telinga mereka berdua. Tanpa peringatan apapun, seluruh dinding ruangan runtuh dan tersedot masuk je dalam lubang raksasa, membuat keseimbangan Shintaro goyah. Permukaan lantai yang sedang ia injak kini kut-ikutan retak dan amblas ke bawah tanah, sementara Ayano sendiri terpecah menjadi cahaya-cahaya mungil dan akhirnya lenyap begitu saja. Suara gemuruh itu semakin keras, Shintaro tak punya banyak waktu untuk minta tolong, satu-satunya teriakan panjang yang sempat terlontar dari pipinya sebelum ia benar-benar ditelan oleh kegelapan di bawah kakinya adalah satu nama.

Ayano.

* * *

"Master, Master, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Suara cerewet yang berasal dari _speaker_ ponsel membuat mata Shintaro terbuka. Setelah mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak asal di samping kepala, pemuda berambut hitam itu terduduk sambil memegang kepala.

"Wajahmu berantakan, tuh. Mimpi buruk? Mungkin semangkuk miso bisa menenangkan pikiranmu, Master. Ayo ke bawah."

Tak peduli dengan penampilannya yang dibilang berantakan, Shintaro berjalan dengan tatapan kosong keluar kamar, dan menuruni tangga. Pemandangan ini sama persis dengan apa yang dilihatnya di dalam mimpi, Momo dan Mary meletakkan mangkuk berisi nasi di atas meja, Konoha baru saja berlari setelah dikejar-kejar oleh Kido, Kano membawakan panci supnya dengan cengiran khasnya, dan Seto baru saja datang setelah berbelanja bahan makanan bersama Hibiya. Semua tampak normal, hanya satu yang berbeda.

Tidak ada Ayano di sana.

"Master, kenapa diam saja?" tanya Ene lagi.

Shintaro menggeleng, rupanya ia salah. Ayano ada disana, membantu Kido yang membawakan peralatan dapur ke bak cuci sambil tersenyum. Ayano ada disana, menepuk-nepuk kepala Hibiya yang masih cemberut. Ayano masih disana, merangkul bahu Momo dan Mary sambil bercanda. Wajah baik hati itu hadir di semua kawan-kawannya, hanya Shintaro yang belum menyadari hal itu sebelumnya. Meskipun beberapa dari mereka belum pernah berjumpa dengan gadis bersyal merah itu secara langsung, namun kebaikan hatinya selalu menghangatkan markas Mekakushi Dan, membawakan senyum dan keceriaan bagi semua penghuni yang ada di dalamnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu akhirnya menatap Ene dalam, menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya menggantung di udara dengan senyum tipis.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya... nyawaku belum terkumpul sepenuhnya."

"Serius?" tanya Ene lagi. "Tidak biasanya kau tersenyum seperti ini. Apa ada sesuatu yang membahagiakan?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Shintaro, kali ini dengan senyum yang semakin lebar. "Hanya saja, aku sangat bersyukur telah melewati hari yang membosankan ini bersamamu dan teman-teman. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak ada di sisiku, sepanjang waktu, meneriaki teingaku dan menggangguku setiap hari. Ayo, kita ke meja makan!"

Tanpa mendengar jawaban yang Ene lontarkan, pemuda dengan_ jersey_ merah itu telah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, lalu menyambut teman-temannya dengan raut wajah yang jauh lebih cerah.

"_Kau aneh sekali, Master, tapi justru itulah yang kusukai dari dirimu."_

.

.

.

**END**

[tamat, selesai, finis]

.

.

.

**-Behind the Scene-**

_[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Ma-maafkan saya yang udah lama ga nulis penpik makanya abal banget jhgdgfkhjdjfkdsfdh

Yak akhirnya saya bisa nulis OTP juga, ShinAya, tapi dengan amatsangat terpaksa saya hilangkan Ene karena saya juga ngeship ShinEne dan saya ga mau Shintaro direbut oleh kedua cewek itu .w. jadi saya bikin scene sendiri-sendiri buat mereka berdua ehehe. Maap kalo friendshipnya kurang berasa, ending mimpinya Shintaro kurang greget, dan apa-apaan itu Ayano nawarin tubuhnya buat diraep lolololllllllll maklum impian author tapi nggak berani bikin rated M di fandom Kagepro yang indah ini. Sudah cukup SetoShin beranu-anu sampai saya geli nulisnya (serius) soalnya saya ngeship KonoShin wwwwwwwwww oke I need to stahp.

Oh iya, yang nunggu M-E-K-A-K-U-S-H-I harap sabar ya, lagi ngumpulin feel buat ngelanjutin :'3 tinggal 2 chapter lagi lho! 8'D

Review?


End file.
